


You're the Best Thing in My Life

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After heat care, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt/ Comfort?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's always just accepted his heats or dreaded them, especially the pain that comes afterwards. Until he ended up hooking up with Tony, and was pleasantly surprised to find the engineer had a completely different side than the one he projected to the rest of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Best Thing in My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa. It's been for freaking ever since I've gotten to write anything. Between school, activities, and writers block, I haven't been able to sit down and do anything for a long time. I am so happy to finally be able to write these two. I've missed them so much. Sometimes you just need your OTP, you know? Anyways, this is just a little bit of fluff I wrote in one sitting. Hopefully with this, I'll be able to write more. Enjoy! Semi-betaed. All mistakes are totally mine. Title taken from Adelitas Way's "Alive"

Clint rolled over with a pained groan and slung an arm over his eyes to block out the bright Malibu sun streaming in through the large bank of windows on the far side of the bed. Every part of his body ached, down to the tips of his fingers and toes. The amount of pain he went through as payment for four days of nothing but sex really shouldn’t surprise him by now. It always did, though.

He didn’t know if it was his mind playing tricks on him or just his body slowly failing him for everything he did to it, but it seemed worse every time. No matter the place, or the Alpha, his heats were nearly a week and a half ordeal.

It didn’t really very much from a normal heat. A few days of the need and heat building up inside him until he couldn’t hold it back, followed by five or six days of sex, four if he was lucky. Yeah, the sex was fucking amazing while it was happening, hormones and endorphins pumping through his veins keeping the pain at bay. But as soon as it ended, the fire leaving his body and the hormones going dormant once again, the pain came surging back with a force that did usually knock him off his feet. Thank god it only happened three times a year.

Clint turned his head at the sound of the bedroom door opening to see Tony entering with what looked like a food laden tray. The movement pulled at bruises and what felt like at least two healing bites. He frowned, Tony momentarily forgotten, as he rubbed his fingers down the side of his neck and across his shoulder. Sure enough, he could feel two distinct marks, already scabbing over. He would bet money that the whole left side of his neck and shoulder was bruised.

Tony wasn’t really the best at self control, especially in the throes of a heat, but Clint had had worse. Much worse. At least he had the decency to care for Clint afterwards, teasing him as he waited on him, hand and foot. That wasn’t something many other Alpahs would be willing to do.

“Did you have to tear at me like a rabid wolf?” Clint grouched as he snagged a cheese danish from the tray Tony sat on the bedside table. Tony genuinely frowned at him and Clint almost regretted the jibe. Almost. But his neck ached with every chew and he could tell he was going to be stiff on that side for a week at least. Something about a bite made during a heat made the wound heal slower, the ache last longer, and that wasn’t exactly something he needed to deal with in his line of work.

“Yeah, well you’re just so tasty, Barton. I can’t resist myself.” If it had been any other Alpha, there would have been threat and growl in their tone. But he could hear guilt and regret in the undertones of Tony’s teasing and it was clear in his gaze as he ran the tips of his fingers from Clint’s ear all the way to the curve of his shoulder.

The gentle touch had been the last thing Clint expected when he’d first hooked up with Tony during one unexpected heat nearly three years ago now. Tony had surprised him beyond words by not only being respectful, but caring of Clint’s wishes before they’d lost themselves in the madness that was an Omega’s heat. He was also pretty amazing in bed.

“I’ve got something that can help with that,” Tony mused after a moment of staring calculatingly at his own teeth marks in Clint’s tanned shoulder. “It won’t be much, but it’ll take away some of the ache and help with the healing process.” Clint raised an eyebrow as Tony continued to mutter to himself as he stood and headed for the bathroom. Something about getting Bruce to help him with a better ointment.

He watched him go, admiring the view, as Tony hadn’t bothered to get dressed. Tony was sporting some pretty nice bruises of his own, Clint noted with a small ping of pride. Not all Alphas appreciated Omegas leaving behind marks, but Tony sported them like they were trophies. Marks that he was just as much Clint’s as Clint was his.

Not that their scents reflected anything less these days. They were so intermingled now that it wasn’t two separate scents, but one. The strongest of them both mixed into one smell that told every other person they were well and truly taken.

When Tony returned, Clint had maneuvered himself into a sitting position and located the stack of chocolate chip pancakes hidden under everything else. He was making quick work of them, half the large stack already gone. Tony knelt on his left side, unscrewing the top on a very unassuming canister. It was unlabeled, which told Clint that it was probably something Tony had cooked up with Bruce’s help.

He watched curiously as Tony scooped up a large glop and started smearing it across Clint’s neck and shoulder. He tisked unhappily when Clint smeared his chin across the perfect line of cream and gently grabbed his chin with his free hand to turn his head.

Clint chewed thoughtfully as he let Tony hold his head and do as he pleased; the perfectionist in the other man driving him to pay way more attention to the simple act than someone else might have. Clint was used to it. It was just easier to let Tony have his way sometimes. Besides, Clint could already feel the cream working whatever magic it had.

Every chew of his food wasn’t sending sparks of pain to his receptors, and his shoulder was now pleasantly numb rather than aching with pain. Tony finally let him go and Clint turned to watch Tony wipe his hands on a hand towel he’d apparently brought with him from the bathroom.

“Better?” Tony questioned as he watched Clint’s gaze, looking for more signs of pain. Clint swallowed his mouthful of food and nodded.

“Much. Thank you,” Clint answered out loud as he shoved another forkful of pancake into his mouth. Tony made a face as he chewed and then leaned down to steal a bite right off Clint’s fork before it could reach his mouth. It just happened to be the last one, too.

“Jerk,” Clint pouted as he looked at his now empty fork and plate. Tony chuckled and leaned in to press as kiss against Clint’s syrup sticky lips. Clint tried to nip him as he pulled away.

“I can always make more,” Tony reassured him, but Clint still glared as the plate was tugged out of his hands. Tony leaned over his lap to place it on the bedside time, giving Clint a nice view on the long line of his body. Unable to resist the urge, Clint smacked his Alpha on the ass as Tony rummaged through the fruit that took up most of the tray.

Tony glared at him as he sat back on his haunches, a pack of fresh blackberries in his hand. Clint gave him an innocent grin and earned an eye roll for his effort.

“You are the most obnoxious Omega I have ever met,” Tony huffed. He flicked open the package, and proceed to hand feed Clint.

“And yet here you are, rubbing cream into my wounds- which were caused by you, by the way- and hand feeding me,” Clint shot right back, grinning at him. Tony grunted, but leaned in to lick across Clint’s lips.

“Well, you are my obnoxious Omega.” He nipped Clint’s bottom lip for good measure as he pulled away, somehow managing to leave Clint a little breathless even after all the marathon sex.

“I’ve got you wrapped around my little finger, so I don’t think I have much to worry about.” Clint’s voice was a little higher than it had been before, but he knew there would be no more sex for a while. Tony wasn’t the kind of Alpha to force himself on an Omega directly after a heat, despite what a lot of the tabloids seemed to say about that situation.

Clint couldn’t count the number of times he’d seen himself in the papers, bruises clearly on display, as they tried to defend his “honor” against Tony. It had gotten bad enough that Fury and Phil had questioned him on the matter. It annoyed Clint that everyone seemed to see Tony a mindless beast, but at the same time he was happy to have this part of Tony completely to himself.

No one else needed to know what went on behind closed doors, though they’d had to talk down the rest of them team when the papers had gotten really bad. But that was as far as either of them were willing to go with it. Their sex life was just that. Theirs’.

If they chose to discuss it with those they were closest to, that was up to them, not the rest of the world. As it was, Clint was content to keep the man currently kneeling in front of him, completely naked and hand feeding him his favorite fruit, as his and no one elses.

“And I usually have you wrapped around my cock,” Tony replied after a second, and Clint nearly choked on his food.

“Is that all you think about?” Clint winced as he reached for a glass of water, sides aching even more from the coughing.

“Right now I’m actually think that you need to take some of those pain pill,” Tony urged him, watching him, a little concerned. Clint didn’t respond but took the pilled without any more prompting.

“You are such a mother hen,” he accused as he settled back against the pillows. Tony abandoned the berries, having learned long ago that no amount of insisting would make Clint eat when he was ready to go back to sleep. Or cuddle, which was the current case as Clint tugged him down and wrapped himself around Tony like an octopus.

“You didn’t sleep as much as you usually do,” Tony observed as Clint pressed his face against Tony’s neck and breathed in their scent.

“It’s not easy to sleep when you’re in pain,” Clint pointed out and Tony’s arms tightened around him.

“I wish you didn’t have to go through this shit.” There was true feeling in Tony’s words and it made Clint smile against his skin. It was as if Clint’s pain after his heats personally offended him and, knowing Tony, it probably did.

“I don’t mind,” Clint said, low and soft against Tony’s neck. “As long as you’re here to take care of me.” They weren’t really a mushy couple, but after heat emotions always leaned more to the romantic side.

“I will be,” Tony answered firmly, and pressed a kiss against Clint’s temple. And that was about as close to an ‘I love you’ as they would ever get. It was good enough for them.

 

 


End file.
